


Bardvent 2018

by RockinDragonz



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Chaos Sauce, Family, Friendship, Ra'zul, Randy - Freeform, Yashee - Freeform, bardcast - Freeform, bomBARDed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/pseuds/RockinDragonz
Summary: A collection of the drabbles I wrote for the Bardvent prompts.





	Bardvent 2018

Yashee had never really thought her family would be two people less than half her height, but damn if she didn't have exactly that.

She lay there in their shared room contemplating the last few months she had spent with the two. A halfling, a dwarf, and a half-orc. Yashee snorts. Sounds like the beginning to a horrible joke. And if she were being honest to herself, their friendship had become one big inside joke, but she wouldn't change it for anything. 

Ra'zul's inability to transform into what he wants when he wants had become endearing in a way. Randy's inability to read had become something of a challenge to her, causing her to always search for opportunities to teach him how to read. Their jokes about Splash, the bonding over dancing, and their shared near death experiences had solidified their status as a family. Yashee would never admit it, but she truly loved the two of them in a way she had never thought she would again after her birth family. She didn't think it was possible to love someone the same way she loved her flesh and blood, but they went and proved her oh so wrong. She found herself wanting to spend the rest of her life with those two dorks.

Honestly, Yashee didn't know if they felt the same way, she couldn't expect them to, and she'd never ask, but she hoped they did. She hoped that they loved her and all of her quirks just as much and she loved them and every last one of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long these are gonna be, I just want them to be fun and cute :D


End file.
